


Bucky Barnes one shots

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky x Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: some of the one shotes I wrote for Bucky. Fluff in most of them





	1. Chapter 1

The delicious smell of fresh coffee made your eyes to open a bit, you were so tired after making the perfect muffins for the first dinner with your parents, that you didn’t sleep much. It wasn’t that you don’t trust your cooking skills, but the thing was that you, as their daughter, should have the perfect boyfriend, the perfect house and probably the perfect dog or even the baby, even though you both weren’t ready for it at all.  
You were living with Bucky for about six months, you met him after one of his mission when he and other Avengers hang out in the restaurant you worked. You were their waitress and you were so overwhelming that one of the orders lands on Bucky’s pants. You didn’t know what to do or how to apologize and your hands tried to clean his pants making him and you blush even more. You gave him your number, trying to convince him to pay for the cleaning. You remember how you felt that day, the butterflies never left your stomach when you saw his deep blue eyes, his shy smile and strong, muscular body.  
He called you the same evening, making sure you would go with him for coffee the next day, you couldn’t sleep then, just like the other night. Your parents knew who he was, but never meet him, you invented that dinner, you wanted them to like him, love him even because you knew how it will help Bucky believe you won’t leave him.  
He still has nightmares, dark, devastated dreams which woke him up almost every night. Bucky wanted you to sleep in other room, as far from him as you could, he would never forgive himself if he would hurt you during those nightmares. You never left his sight, you slept in the same bed for more than six months, you put his flesh hand near your heart, so he could feel it’s beating.

“Good morning doll,” he said, holding a cup of coffee for you.

“Good morning, I didn’t hear when you wake up,” you smiled, brushing your lips with his.

“I tried to be quiet, but it’s not that easy with this,” he lifted his metal arm, “I wanted you to rest before…” he looked at the floor.

“Hey!” you sat in front of him, placing your cup at the nightstand, “everything will be okay. I don’t want you to worry okay. It’s just my parents, they will be happy, when I will be happy and I’m happy only with you.” you kissed him again.

Bucky’s eyes lit up, he always reacts that way when you told him how happy he made you, he treated you like a princess. He bought you flowers, make you breakfast every day, serving it to your bed. You wanted to make him feel special, just like he made you feel it every day. The only problem you couldn’t solve was Bucky and his arm, he was afraid to hurt you with it, every time he forgot himself and touched you with his metal arm he immediately moves it and replaces it with his flesh one. You love him, the whole of him, every inch of his perfect body. He makes you feel loved, special and for the first time in your life you wanted to build a family with him, you knew that it won’t be easy, with his past chasing him.

“I’m worried that when….” he took a deep breath, “when they meet me, they will convince you to leave me.”

You jumped towards him, placing your hands on both sides of his face, you touched his forehead with yours and after a moment you pulled your body to his, captured his lips in a sensual kiss. After a second, you both needed some air, he pulled you go into his arms, kissing the top of your head, while his flesh hand was caressing your back.

“I love you too much to leave you,” you said, touching his chest, “soon, you can find another girl....more pretty, sexier...who won’t force you to meet her parents...” you lifted your sight, looking into his blue orbs.

“I’ll never love someone the same way I love you. And it’s not because you are the first one who falls in love with my doll.” he kissed you again, holding you tight.

******  
You were mixing the salad when you both heard the doorbell, Bucky stood up immediately, wearing his dark jeans and the blue shirt which make his eyes pops. You looked at him, trying to convince him that everything will be okay. At once you both were at the long corridor leading to the door, you opened the door lightly when both of your parents smiled seeing you.

“Hey pumpkin.” your dad hugged you tightly.

“Hi, dad. How was the road?”

“Everything was okay,” he said, lifting his gaze at Bucky. “You must be James.” he shook Bucky’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, sir. Maybe something to drink.”

“I would like some wine,” the voice of your mother filled the small space.

“Of course I’ll right back.” he smiled, leaving to the kitchen.

“He looks nice.” your mother whispered, “and those muscles.” she winked at you.

“Amanda!” your father said, looking at his wife.

“What?” she said, going to the living room.

After an amazing dinner, you all decided to spend some time at the living room, your mom was amazed at how nice and charming Bucky was. He laughs at her jokes, poured her wine when the glass was empty and make her laugh at his own jokes. Your dad was observing you and Bucky sitting together, James’s metal arm was hidden behind your back. Even though you told him there is nothing to be ashamed off, he didn’t want to show it often.

“So, James.” your dad started, “what plans you two have for a future?”

Bucky’s eyes lifted from his glass, he was trying to come up with the best answer to this question, but the truth was you never talk about the future. You knew that Bucky doesn’t want to talk about it, that it crushes him down, after all, he’s been thru you wanted only one thing, his happiness. You wanted to give him only good days, filled with love and do everything you could to make him forget the past.

“We don’t have plans, we just live day by day.” he smiled.

“Day by day?” your father repeated, “you say that you don’t have any plans towards my daughter? In that case, why are you two together? I know that (Y/N) wanted to save damage people, she did it with dogs now she is doing it with people, super soldiers with PTSD.”

You felt Bucky’s body tensed, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, he doesn’t want to ruin that your parents, well your mother liked him and he did everything he could to now hurt your dad.

“Maybe you’re right, you should ask (Y/N),” he shouted.

At once you shake a bit, you were never afraid of Bucky, he loved you more than anything and you knew he would never hurt you physically. Your body just did it from rage you have towards your dad, he knew that your boyfriend is damage, you told him that the moment you and Bucky have started it. You were more mad than afraid of him.

“Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” he started to apologize.

“Bucky. Breathe please,” you said, caressing his tight. “You are not the one who should apologize for his behavior.”

“Me?” his dad asked, “you know, I have always known you can’t find a good guy, but this? This guy you want to be with? You hit the new low I see.” your dad said, looking straight into your eyes.

You immediately stood up, your fast moves surprised even Bucky, who was now up with you in case if he has to step in. You looked at your dad and couldn’t believe that he wanted to ruin your happiness just because your boyfriend isn’t the perfect guy from the cover or any other ‘standards’ he had for your future husband. 

“Get out,” you said slowly.

“What?” your dad blinked a few times, “you chose him over us?”

“Over you, I can behave.” your mom said, sipping a drink.

“You will apologize to Bucky or you can leave and never come back.”

Bucky saw your whole body trembling, he doesn’t want to start like that, he doesn’t want to be a reason you and your dad will fight, he took a step towards you, grabbing your hand and gently squeeze it.  
“Doll, don’t do this. It’s your dad and I’m…”

“You’re my boyfriend, he should respect you, knowing I love you more than anyone.” you said with tears forming in your eyes, “apologize or leave,” you repeated.

******  
You were laying on the bed, your body was tired and sore from all that stress. Your dad left soon after, your mom stays till dessert and after she thanks, you both for the amazing time left shortly after. You didn’t regret it, you didn’t regret any word you told him, you loved your dad, he was the first man who teaches you so many things, but you love Bucky more than anything and if someone would ask, you would die for him without the blink.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, laying on the bed behind you.

“What a question is that?” you smiled with your eyes closed, “you can always touch me.

Bucky pulled you closer to his warm body, he was still a bit wet after the shower and some of the drops stick to your white shirt. You took his hand closer to you, you wanted him to wrap around your body, you wanted him to be your armor.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered, “I shouldn’t force you to meet my parents.”

“You didn’t force me and your dad was right in some point…”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“He was. We should talk about future….I want future with you (Y/N).” he said, kissing your neck.

You turned around to face him, the blue of his eyes always make you hold your breath for a moment, you touched his face while your lips were brushing over his. He moaned when your tongue entered his mouth, you swirled the tongue over Bucky’s making him pulling your body nearer. When both of you needed some air, you slowly pulled away, you looked at him again and after a second you finally spoke.

“All I want is making you happy. I want you to forget the past, I know it’s not possible, it hurts you too much, but I will do anything to reduce your pain Bucky and I won’t let anyone disrespect you.”

“Doll, you’re the best that happened to me, with you...I’m not winter soldier… with you I feel like the human,” he said, crushing his lips with yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping with your protective soldier. You never know when you love Christmas :)

You loved Christmas, the scent of the Christmas tree, warm light of fairy lights and presents giving to the person you loved makes that holiday more magical. You knew that Bucky isn’t a big fan of shopping, but he insists to go with you, even if he knew it will be boring as hell. You decided that every Avenger will get a little present from you and Bucky. They came back from a mission and any of them wasn’t very happy for a long time now. You tried to talk about it with your boyfriend, but he always changes the subject when you mentioned it.  
You were in the big mall for about an hour and you still need few presents, you decided to also buy some food and you hoped that you will find the rest of the presents soon.  
You looked at Bucky who was now standing in front of fruits, he looked for sweet oranges and you didn’t know why his look makes your heart melt. You wanted him to have as many normal moments as he can, without the fight, was and injuries. You wanted him to be happy with you, you tried so hard to Bucky forget his past even if it was a small part of that nightmare.

“You wanted to go eat something after shopping?” you asked, looking at him.

“Yeah doll, I’m so hungry after that run between shops. You could train recruits with that shopping trips.” he kissed the top of your head.

“I told you I can go alone.”

“I don’t want you to go alone,” he whispered, “I’m protective type doll.”

“I know,” you said, kissing his lips.

At once a loud noise took your attention, you turned around to look what happened when you saw a man and a woman, arguing about something, but after a moment he went away and the girl took a step towards you, smiling shyly and focusing on the oranges.  
You kissed Bucky once again and went away to look something for dinner, you tried not to cry thinking how scared he was about your safety.

Bucky looked at the fruits once again, he hated when you walked away and he couldn’t go after you to protect you. It was his weakness, your safety was more important to him that his. He lifted his sight looking at the woman you both starting at only minutes ago. She was sad and Bucky couldn’t stop looking at her. It was something in her that bothers him, something sad and terrifying. At once he heard a loud voice almost yelled into his ear.

“Are you staring at my girl?” the man asked, clenching his fists.

“Let go, man,” Bucky answered.

“What’s going on?” you asked, putting meat to the card in front of Bucky.

“Your boyfriend was staring at my girlfriend.” he took a step towards you.

At once Bucky was in front of you, shielding you with his own body. You didn’t know what that guy wanted, but you were sure that if he will act like this towards you, yelling and dangerously waving hands in your direction, Bucky can hurt him. Badly.

“Just walk away while you still can.”

“Or what?” the guy yelled, poking Bucky’s metal arm, “dude! Are you some kind of freak?” he said, almost laughing.

You didn’t know how will Bucky react, he hated when people notice his metal arm, and definitely hates when someone, except you, touched it. You were ready to hold him back, to save that poor guy before Bucky will switch on “winter soldier” mode, but at once, you heard his soft voice.

“Come on doll, let’s go home.” he wrapped his flesh arm around you.

“Next time just leave my girl alone!” he yelled, “maybe yours want to know how it is to have a real man?”

At once you felt Bucky’s muscles froze, his metal hand clenched to the fist, eyes became dark and for the first time, you were afraid, not about yourself, but about that moron who will be beaten up to death in a second.  
Bucky kissed your temple at first and after a second and adorable smile of his, he walked slowly to the guy. You didn’t even try to stop him, that man was an ass and you could swear his girlfriend was afraid of him in a way you were sure she was beaten by him.  
Bucky stood just inches before him, his low voice filled the room, you could see his muscles thru the tight shirt and you didn’t know why, but admire him for protecting you in that way.

“Apologies,” he whispered.

“For what? it’s not my fault your girlfriend doesn’t have a real man.” he said with a smile on his face, “hey! You can always come to me, I’ll show you what fun is, babe.” he yelled at you.

In one swift motion, Bucky took his hand in a tight grip, making him kneel. They man cried from pain, trying to lose the grip of the metal hand. When Bucky spoke to him again the man was nothing else like crying baby upon his feet.

“Apologize.” Bucky repeat.

“I’m sorry!” he yelled, “I’m sorry.”

“Good. Now, you will leave the store without even looking at your girlfriend. I bet she will find a ‘real man’ quickly.”

“Yes...yes, but let me go,” he whined.

Bucky’s metal hand lose the grip. letting the guy stood up and when he did it, he almost runs to the door. Bucky turned to face the girl, who was now standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. The relief painted on her face, he took a step towards Bucky and hugged him gently.

“Thank you,” she whispered, coming back to shopping.

You took a few steps towards him, he was shaking from the amount of adrenaline or just because he was so mad. You had never been afraid of him, not even once when he was mad or sad or after a nightmare he just had, you just knew. You knew that no matter what he will protect you, he will never hurt you on purpose. You pulled him closer to you, holding the hem of his shirt, looking straight into his ocean blue eyes. Your nose touched, your lips gently brushing his, while your hands were resting on his big chest. At once your tongue slipped into his mouth, forcing him to moan, you loved when he does that and even the people staring at you, didn’t bother you.

“I’m proud of you,” you whispered.

“Proud? I almost killed that dude!” he shrugged.

“Almost.” you said, smiling, “I think you deserve a present.”

“Yeah? What kind of present?” he asked, kissing your lips.

“I’ll show you there.” you pointed at the lingerie alley, “I’m sure you will like this one.”

“I think that I’m starting to love Christmas,” he said, squeezing your ass while going to chose the sexiest lingerie at the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Christmas party never been so boring, that's why you were lucky to have Bucky with you. You both were damage but both could help each other heal .

You had never thought that Stark Christmas party is so boring. You and Bucky had to go, just like all the Avengers, but you thought Tony’s party will be more...fun. You were siping the champagne from the glass Bucky brought to you, waiting for him to come back from the bathroom. You felt naked in the dress Pepper chose for you, long black dress with bareback and lace, with long cut showing your leg. You could swear half of the men are staring at you and you didn’t like that very much. Not like you were shy, you like have some fun and when you were younger you were more party girl, but it changed after what happened two years ago.  
You were coming back from one of the parties, a man hurt you, he raped you and left on the park in the middle of winter. Someone found you and brought you to the hospital, saved your life. Since then your relation with men changed a lot until you found Bucky. Everyone said he is ain't a good guy for you, after all, you been thru, that he is aggressive and violent because he was a Winter Soldier and not for you, but the truth was Bucky was a cuddler, sweet guy and even if he won’t admit it, he was hopelessly romantic. He always respects your boundaries, you were always the one you made the first step if it takes to sex, he never push you to do anything you didn’t want to.  
Once you told him what your brain works if it takes to physical contact, he understood and hugged you until you fall asleep. You told him that sometimes when you make love the snapshots from that day, the man raped you, coming like a wave to you and you couldn’t stop it or fight it. You just open your eyes wild, scream or cry. During that episodes Bucky is always there for you, holding you tight or kissing your forehead until you calm down, he never forces you to do anything. You think that's because he knows how it is to live with trauma like this, with memories you can’t erase and that’s why you always trust him.

“Hey doll.” he said, placing his hand on your bare back, “are you having fun?” he grinned.

“Plenty of fun babe.” you rolled your eyes.

“You want to go home?” he asked, kissing the top of your head.

“No, not yet,” you told him, kissing his lips.

“I’ll bring something to drink.”

“I have never seen him like that,” Steve said, smiling at you.

“Like what?” you asked, kissing his cheek.

“Happy. Calm. In love.”

“He really is calmer. He doesn’t wake up at night so often anymore.”

“Only with you.” he said, “when we are on the mission…”

“Don’t tell her that.” you both jumped at the voice filled the space, “I told you, she doesn’t have to know what happened on our mission.”

“Hey,” you caught his attention, “don’t be mad.” you kissed his lips, feeling the stress letting go of his body.

“Sorry,” Steve said, looking at you.

“You okay?” you asked, lifting your sight to his eyes.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” he caressed your back again, siping brown liquid from his glass.

Bucky was gone again, he drunk four drinks already and you were worried if he will get home with that pace of drinking. You took his metal hand while yours were taking the glass from him.

“I think you have enough okay,” you said softly.

“Why everyone tells me that I can or can’t?” he yelled, making you take a step back.

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately, placing the glass on the table.

“It’s okay, but I would like to go home now,” you said, trying to hide the shivers run up to your spine.

*******  
The car was silent while you were coming home, you knew that bucky wouldn’t hurt you, but you were a bit tipsy and you didn’t know how he will react. As soon as the car pulled to your house, you opened it fast and almost run to your room. You forgot that being a super soldier include being fast.

“Hey doll.” he said, gently touching your elbow, “what’s wrong?” he finished, kissing your neck.

“Nothing.” you whispered, “I’m just tired.”

“We can work on it,” he said, turning you around to face him.

His lips were trailing path from your neck to elbow, while his hand was caressing your tight, making circles on it. You didn’t know how to stop it, you loved Bucky more than anything, but you just didn’t want him to hurt you. You closed your eyes, breathing heavy with your hands on his arms. He pulled you to the wall, still sucking onto your neck, licking and biting it gently, when he was just about to take off the bottom of your dress, making more access to your breasts something in your break.

“Please, Bucky please.” you cried, “I...I don’t…stop!” you tried to build a sentence.

At once you pulled him away, you tried to swallow your tears, but the truth was you couldn’t stop crying. Bucky looked at you and at once you saw his scared eyes. You felt all the emotions coming out from your body and you didn’t want to hurt him, you knew that a bit of alcohol makes people different.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered, lifting your long dress and run to the bathroom.

********  
You quickly closed the bathroom doors behind you, locking it fast. Your hands were shaking, breath was hitched in your throat. It happened again, your pulse was racing, Bucky didn’t do anything wrong. You knew that, but still was afraid of him, you were scared not only about that he can hurt you, but also that he will leave you. Who would want to be with a girl who runs away everytime her boyfriend want to have sex with her?  
You took a deep breath, but it stuck in your lungs, you tried again and again, with your eyes closed. You sat on the floor, covering yourself with your arms. At once you heard a little knock on the door, Bucky could rip hose door with one swift move, but he just knocked.

“I’m so sorry. (Y/N) please open the door. I want to make sure you are okay. Please.” he whispered.

You stood up with your bare feet on the cold ground. You took a step to the mirror first, you looked like a ghost, pale skin, big eyes and face wet from tears. You weren’t sure if he wanted to make sure you’re okay or will just tell you that he can’t take this anymore. You wouldn’t blame him for that, for letting go, he was damage too, he had his own nightmares and doesn’t have to live with yours. You wash your face and after that little moment, you slowly opened the door.  
Bucky was sitting on the bed, hiding his head into his hands. He seemed lost or scared, you couldn’t guess. After he saw you, he stood up fast, making if steps towards you, but he stopped just inches before your small frame.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered, not looking at him, “I’ll understand if you…” one of the tears fell on your hands.

“God, never do this to me again.” he said, hugging you tight, “I’m so sorry for what I did. I’ll never drink again I promise, but promise me you will never run away and hide from me okay? I thought...I don’t want you to treat me like that guy who hurts you. We can talk about everything true okay? I can’t imagine life without you and when you run...I understood. I crossed the line, but it wasn’t me...it wasn’t really me.”

“I know.” you said, lifting your sight, “I love you, but I also know that...you can’t deal with my nightmares Bucky. You have your own to deal with.”

“Hey,” he lifted your head to look into your eyes, “I live because of you. I love you and until you won’t decide otherwise, I ‘ll be here with you. You are the best that happened to me.”

You looked into his ocean blue eyes, you cupped his face, pulling him a bit closer to you and after a moment your lips were brushing his. He smiled hugging you tighter.  
You couldn’t change your past or his, but today you felt like everything that happened to you and Bucky didn’t happen without a reason. You found each other in the darkest time of your life, and with little luck, you lead each other to the light.


End file.
